Drives Me Crazy
by PowPow1567
Summary: "Zoe Hart drives me crazy." "You used to drive me crazy." Those words repeat over and over in his head. Wade mulls over his feelings toward Zoe. Short, angsty one-shot, possibly a two-shot.


**A/N**: Hey everyone. This is the first story I've ever written so I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes. The look on Wade's face near the end of episode 7 absolutely broke my heart. It inspired me to write this to really try to get into his head, and delve deeper into his thoughts and feelings about Zoe. I may or may not make this a two-shot with Zoe's point of view depending on feedback and inspiration.

Anyway, happy reading.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hart of Dixie. If I did, "The Crush and the Crossbow" would've been an entirely different episode. In other words, it would've been full of hilarious yet sweet Wade/Zoe moments and absolutely no romantic George/Zoe ones.

* * *

><p>"Zoe Hart drives me crazy." "Yeah, you used to drive me crazy too." Tansy's words keep repeating over and over in his head. He can't get them out no matter how hard he tries. His head is still reelin' from the conversation he had with Tans.<p>

"Girls like that never ever end up with guys like you." He takes another sip of his beer and lets out a long sigh. Why was he lettin' this New York doctor get to him like this? He wasn't sure exactly what he felt but he'd never felt this way about anyone else before. Not even his now ex-wife. What was it that was so different about Zoe? Maybe it was how she didn't fall his charm just like every other desperate girl here in Bluebell. Maybe it was how she never let up teasin' him with their back-and-forth banter. Maybe it was how she thought he was brave for gettin' his dad down from the roof every month and how worried she'd been for both him and his dad. Maybe it was how she'd tasted that first time they kissed, like wine mixed with an intoxicatin' taste that was nothin' but pure Zoe Hart.

A small smile crept up on Wade's lips as he remembered that kiss. She sure was a spitfire and drove him wild with her touches, but his face fell once he remembered that she'd said bein' with him and playing Dixie with her butt was hittin' rock bottom. That's all Wade was ever gonna be in this town. Rock bottom. Most girls only fell for his charm when they'd been recently dumped or been single for far too long and lookin' for an easy lay. There weren't a whole lotta good, single guys in Bluebell to choose from so all these girls used him as a last resort. He had no problems with that 'til Zoe came along.

She absolutely drove him crazy but it wasn't like he minded it. In fact, he liked it- more than he was willin' to admit. She loved challenging him, which was a nice change of pace from all the belles in Bluebell. He definitely enjoyed her snappy an' witty remarks. Plus, helpin' her out gave him a rush of happiness; no matter what ridiculous thing she needed help with- not that she'd ever admit she needed his help- or asked him to do, he'd gladly do it. Anything to spend more time with her. He acted like it bothered and frustrated him, but who was he tryin' to kid? He'd do just about anything for her, even if she didn't ask. He'd spent the entire night before the gumbo contest making gumbo for her with no ulterior motives. He just wanted for her to feel like maybe she did belong here in Bluebell. He didn't want to accept any recognition for it cause he'd only done it to make her feel better, and see her 1000-watt smile. He'd even spent the night over when she was all worried about seein' Leon Mercy's "ghost". Sure, he'd spent most of that night makin' suggestive remarks but he was still hopin' for her to change her mind. He wanted her, even if it was for just one night. The best part of that was when he'd met her mom. He'd told Zoe's mom the truth about not wantin' this roller coaster ride to end. He'd been so surprised how natural and good it felt to give her a simple kiss on her temple. It'd left a jolt of electricity runnin' all through him. And that's when he realizes somethin'.

Tansy was right. He's fallin' hard and fast for Zoe Hart.

"But it ain't like my feelings even matter," he resigns to himself. She's gonna go on a date with Judson. Jud's a respectable and educated man, the complete opposite of Wade. Ultimately, Zoe had made her choice, and it sure as hell wasn't him. Sure, it hurt- a lot- but Zoe is somethin' else, somethin' more. She's bigger than him and bigger than this town. He was nothin' more than a washed up bartender at the Rammer Jammer, while she was this brilliant doctor with a bright future ahead of her. After her year was up, she was sure to get her cardio-whatever fellowship and leave. She certainly deserves more than anything Bluebell has to offer; she deserves more than him. He takes one last sip of beer before heading off to bed.

Yeah, girls like Zoe Hart never ever end up with guys like him.


End file.
